


scared me out of my wits

by everybodyknowseverybodydies



Series: Tumblr drabbles [7]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Drabble, Early Days, F/M, Haunted Houses, rookie!Quen is a fraidycat and Di thinks it's hilarious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 22:04:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9348440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everybodyknowseverybodydies/pseuds/everybodyknowseverybodydies
Summary: The carnival had been Quentin's idea, but the haunted house had been Dinah's.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [themysticalsong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/themysticalsong/gifts).



> prompt: "DxQ and haunted house"

The carnival had been Quentin’s idea, but the haunted house had been Dinah’s. Her policy was, apparently, “if he hasn’t been terrified at all during the first two dates he needs to have a heart attack during the third,” because why else would she be _laughing_ when he was obviously scared out of his wits?

Something made a horrible loud bang right as a ghost swooped down in front of them, and Quentin screamed. Dinah only laughed harder, clutching at his elbow and nearly doubled over, tears streaming down her face as she gasped for breath.

“It’s not funny!” he hissed, screaming when someone dressed as a particularly frightening vampire leaped out at them with a snarl.

She didn’t sound like she was breathing. “Q-Q- _Quentin_ ,” she wheezed. “Th-th-they’re not - real -”

“I know but that doesn’t mean they’re not scary!” He took off with a shriek at the next jump scare, dragging her with him as he barrelled through the haunted house. By the time he flung himself through the exit and landed flat on his face outside, she still hadn’t caught her breath and had laughed herself into crying.

“Quentin,” she gasped out. “ _Quentin!_ ”

“Why did you want to do that?” He rolled over onto his back, panting. “That was terrible! It was horrible! Let’s just stick to the funny mirrors next time, they aren’t scary -”

“How can you be a real police officer?” She was on the ground next to him, hysterical. He shot a glare in her direction, but it melted rapidly. She was shaking with tears and laughter, strawberry gold curls scattered wildly over the grass and nose scrunched up adorably. “You’re scared of p-p-people in costumes!”

“Hey, to be fair, that describes a lot of criminals as well as the Canary, okay.” He shook his head, his frustration dissipating the longer he looked at her.

She managed to get herself under control after a little longer, wiping at her eyes and turning her head to grin at him. “She’s not a criminal, though,” Dinah pointed out.

“Well, no, but, you know. Still the costume. It’s a nice costume, and she’s nice,” he stuttered, “you know, with the, um, tights and the leather and stuff, but that doesn’t -”

“Are you telling me about another woman while we’re on a date?”

“What? No! I just - you’re the one who -”

She laughed and rolled over onto her stomach, smile bright and curls wild around her head. “Really, that’s just terrible.”

Quentin reached up to pull a dead leaf out of her hair. “You know what else is terrible? Dragging a guy into the scariest haunted house ever and then laughing at him.”

“You’re cute when you’re scared,” she purred, and leaned in to kiss him, lips brushing lightly over his. “Officer. I can be your backup if you want to do it again.”

“Oh, no, I am _not_ doing that again.” He sat up a little to steal another kiss and flashed a grin. “But maybe that part is worth repeating.”

She rolled her eyes and shoved him away, but she was still smiling.


End file.
